


Masterpiece

by Louie_Girl1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Shawn Mendes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Beta Zayn Malik, Blind Louis, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic, Emotional, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry is 25, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Loving Marriage, M/M, Must Read, Omega Louis, Omega Love, Omega Niall, Painter Harry, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Sassy, Self Confidence Issues, Smut, Supportive Harry, Sweet Louis, University Student Louis, engagemnet, louis is 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_Girl1/pseuds/Louie_Girl1
Summary: "Harry...""Louis, let me go for God's sake," Harry growled."I won't. Stop acting like that.""Like what? Am I not supposed to protect you from all the assholes out there? Yes, I am. Now let me go.""Please, stop getting in trouble for me.""Oh, no trouble at all. A pleasure, my love. Kicking asses for you is a total pleasure. Now kiss me and be safe while I go break his neck."Louis rolled his eyes sassily and tilted his head back, blindly searching for his lover's lips.*Louis is the sweetest thing in Harry's world. He is fragile, cute and perfect.Harry is having trouble keeping the hungry 'wolves' away from his boy.The boy is having trouble taming his man.Oh, and Louis is Blind.Louis in this ficHarry in this fic





	1. Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. A huge part of the story is imaginary.  
Do not take the deaths, dates or holidays as facts.  
P.s: Art/photo/gif's credits to the owners.  
Enjoy it.  
Xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, my work was deleted from my other account and you can find it here now.  
Thank you for reading, commenting, and loving my works.  
It means the world!

“Who is he, Niall?” Harry asked curiously; cocking an eyebrow and taking a drag on his cigarette.

He had been staring in the general direction of the pretty boy for half an hour straight, so Niall was not surprised by the question.

“Louis. One of my friends.” Niall replied smugly.

“Then why aren’t you there, with your friend?”

“Because you are my brother, so I’d rather not leave you alone.”

“Oh, Ni, you never cease to impress me,” Harry said and lightly patted his little brother’s cheek, still looking at the petite boy, who was sitting on the grass, across from them. “And who is the other one?”

“Oh... um, he is Zayn.” Niall looked down, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Zayn. And he is?” Harry asked, paying attention to Niall then, surprised by his shyness.

“Well, I don’t know him, so he is not my friend.”

“You fancy him?” Harry nudged his shoulder, jokingly.

“No, I don’t.”

“But he is Louis’ friend?”

“I... I don’t know for sure. Rumour has it they are boyfriends, but rumours, you know...”

“Rumours. Right.”

Harry dropped his cigarette on the ground and leaned back on his hands, sun kissing his features; face turned towards the two boys laughing a few meters away from them.

It was Thursday and Harry normally visited Niall at his university on that day of the week, because the menace started late afternoon and he always begged for lunch to be brought by him. Even though Niall was not the only one to blame, as Harry enjoyed some time off work and a good laugh with his little brother, so this was the reason he used to visit, until Louis.

The week before, he saw Louis for the very first time.

He was walking across the campus with a large cup of coffee on his left hand while the right one clutched tight around his dark-haired friend’s arm.

The petite boy was beautiful. Harry had only some seconds to catch his face when he walked across from him, but those seconds he caught the prettiest of details on his cheeks, lips, nose and hair. He was so beautiful.

The man never thought about the other boy accompanying him everywhere, though, but it was bothering him there, while he was sitting on the grass and observing.

“Why are you interested in them, so suddenly?”

Niall had seen a lot of girls from his uni, throw themselves at his big brother within the first glance, when he was around. He has also seen his big brother, be very picky on the ones he used to bring home. Either girls or boys.

Niall had never been interested in befriending any of them as he was aware, they wouldn’t be around for long, but he knew for sure, that none of them was like Louis. Louis had no long legs or blonde hair and neither was he a model.

So, he couldn’t quite understand all the questions on the boy.

"I have seen him around here a lot. Was just curious."

Niall sighed and turned fully, to meet his brother's eyes. "Look, Harry, he is not your type, okay? He is my friend, and while I can't say I know him well, I know he is not like everyone else you are used to having around yourself."

Harry’s eyebrows frowned at Niall’s words. He was confused because he had no intentions of approaching that Louis boy, or do what his little brother thought he would. He was just asking out of curiosity.  
Besides, the boys were at least four years younger than himself.

“Niall, what do you mean? I have n...” Harry was looking wide-eyed at Niall when he interrupted him mid-sentence and gestured toward his friend.

“Look, Harry!”

The man followed the directions just in time to see Louis on his feet unfolding a white cane and slowly walking beside his friend.

Harry was staring, he knew, but how could he not? Louis, the boy he had seen a couple of times, was blind and he had never noticed it until he saw the cane.

And to think of it, it is not like the information changed something in him for good or bad, but he had this kind of feeling you get when you learn something sad happened to someone you are not related to, but someone you are kind of unconsciously attracted to.

A feeling that resembled emptiness.

“Wipe that look of your face, brother. He hates when people do that."

“What look and how does he even know people's facial expressions?” Harry asked still seeming at the boy’s back, walking away.

“Don’t be rude! He just knows, no explanations.”

*

Louis held Zayn’s hand for dear life.

They were walking inside their flat and Louis had had enough.

“Please, stop talking Zayn! I do not care, okay?”

The boy soundlessly counted 8 steps to the left from the front door and four more to his right and stopped; extending his arm to open the door of the fridge and grab a cold bottle of water.

“I am sorry, love, I don’t want to upset you. I just wanted you to know that he was staring for years.” Zayn leaned against the counter and watched Louis take some sips from the bottle.

“You know I don’t feel comfortable when people stare so, why would you tell me?”

“Because he is not a student. He seems a couple of years older than us, and fifty per cent of the time that translates into danger.”

“I hate when you treat me like this.” Louis went to get out of the kitchen, but Zayn was fast to catch hold of his elbow.

“Please, Lou don’t be sad! I am not doing this to upset you. I always want you to be safe and happy, I swear!”

Louis stayed unmoving for some seconds, then gave up and turned around, burying his face in his friend’s chest. “I know. I am sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize about, babe,” Zayn whispered smiling and placed a small kiss at the top of the boy’s head. “How about some ice-cream and Imagine Dragons then?”

“Perfect!” Louis giggled. “Your room, though, it is tidier which means fewer chances for me to stumble.”

“Silly.”

* * *

Louis sat at the edge of the bath while it filled.

When the warm water was at a certain level, the boy slowly made his way at the wooden tray he had sat on the marble surface of one of the sinks before. He filled four big cups with milk, adding them to the bath, along with 5 sticks of cinnamon.

The Omega loved the smell of cinnamon, it was earthy, relaxing. It entered him in a completely different world. A world where his sight didn’t matter and the only sense of orientation was his heart.

It doesn’t happen like that in our earth though.  
Here, one has to open their eyes wide, has to be really sneaky and so strong, in order to survive every day.

“And I have none of these things.” Louis sighed to himself before removing all the clothes lazily and getting in the bath.

The feeling and smell were amazing.

Louis rested his body against the hard surface of the bath, letting the warm water cover his skin from neck to toes.

There were days like this when he was certain he was beautiful.

He ran his hands over his thighs and stomach under the water, wanting to feel the silky texture of his skin.

Yes, there were days like this when he really loved his body.

Zayn kept telling him all the time, how pretty his face was and just how desirable his body could be. Telling him about his curves and how the boys at the university couldn’t stop looking his way.

After that, they would laugh and Louis would go back to his usual insecure self.

He couldn't quite understand the concept of prettiness or ugliness like Zayn did though.  
To him, someone pretty was the boy who worked at Starbucks because he always wished the Omega a good day and his salutes were accompanied by big smiles.

Zayn was also pretty. Because he has been Louis best friend since forever. Always playing and holding his hand as kids and being by his side now, that they were grownups. Never once getting bored or annoyed.

Marvin was the one not pretty. He was really ugly to Louis. Hating the Omega because of his disability; laughing and mocking every time the boy stumbles.

Wanting to throw the negative thoughts out of his mind, Louis pinched his nose with two fingers and dunked his head under the scanted water feeling the warmth take over every inch of his skin.

Touching one hand with the other, sometime later, he decided it was time to get out of the bath when he felt the few wrinkles created on his fingertips.

He took his sweet time to carefully shave his legs and pubes and applying some soothing lotion right after. The lotion and the milk added to the water when he was bathing, made his skin soft and smooth. Babylike.

Louis wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist and counted his steps from the bathroom to his bedroom, not worried about Zayn as he knew, the boy worked until late on Sundays.

Wearing his silky pyjamas and combing his hair before bed was Louis long-life routine, so he did just that, then he set the alarm for 6 a.m and started reading his unfinished book until sleep closed his pretty eyes.

* * *

“Louis?”

Louis knew the voice so he turned his head; a big smile playing on his lips.

“Hello, Niall. How are you?” Louis asked and moved a bit to make room for his friend on the bench he was sitting.

“I am fine. Have a really important exam coming, it’s tiring me out.” Niall said after he set down. “Is Zayn not coming today?”

“Oh, yes, he is! He just is preparing for that arty thing that is happening today.” Louis sipped from his cup of tea and giggled. “The professor's favourite student, that one.”

“He is, I have noticed.” Niall laughed. “Are you going?”

“Umm... I am not sure if we are allowed, but I am sure Zayn is expecting me there.” Louis lowered his head smiling shyly. “Even though I wouldn’t be much help.”

“Don’t say that.” Niall shook his head from side to side; frowning. “We can go together, and I will explain to you every painted canvas I see. Or better say, whatever I can understand, as a hand-painted canvas, usually is a huge mess; only a specialist can understand.” Niall rambled, laughing.

“You sure do know a lot about it though,” Louis said and stood up from where he was sitting, and extended his right arm, waiting for his friend to take the hint.

Niall wrapped Louis’ arm around his and carefully lead the way inside the building, in the direction of the art gallery.  
Even though he was not an art student, he had been there countless times for events such as student exhibitions or even attending his brother’s seminars.

“There’s a painter in my house,” Niall said proudly.

“Is that a film title?” Louis asked tilting his head while going closer to his friend’s body.  
He could sense Niall putting so much afford in guiding him. It was new for both of them, as it always was Zayn and Louis.

“No no, there is actually a painter in my family. My big brother. I don’t know if you have seen him around, but he visits pretty often.”

“I don’t think I have seen him, no.” Louis said smugly.

“Oh, sorry, Louis I didn’t mean...”

“Come on Niall, I don’t mind, I am just teasing you.”

Both boys made it into the room and it was already packed. Students going from painting to painting; observing and listening to the artists talk. Professors were showing tips and easy techniques on how to draw a body part or how to properly use oil on the painting.

Louis stealthy sniffed where he was staying with Niall, wanting to know if Zayn was there or not, but he couldn’t find the grassy smell anywhere near them, just a sea of strong, sweet and disturbing aromas. So, he decided to ask instead.

“Can you see Zayn anywhere here?”

Niall raised on his tippy toes to scan around the room, frowning when he caught a familiar someone coming towards them.

“No, I don’t see him, but there is my brother coming this way. I didn’t know he would be here.”

“What …”

Louis wanted to ask what is his brother’s name or what was he doing there. He also wanted to call Zayn and ask where he was because he didn’t want to cage Niall with him all day, but he didn’t do either.

The smell of freshly baked coffee mixed with a really familiar earthy sound hit his nose and he was thankful for his friend holding his arm because his knees were getting weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
[Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[_**Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[_**Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[_**Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[_**Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	2. Sea Shell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pictures attached to the chapter are not mine.  
All the credits to the owners.  
If you know them, let me know. I will mention them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know nobody cares for the notes, but I wanted to thank every single one of you for supporting, liking and commenting.  
I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did while writing it.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comment section.
> 
> Lot's of love.  
Xx

Harry was getting tired with all those university events he got invited to more often than not.

He was monotonously walking from canvas to canvas, meeting students he had met thousands of times before, teaching techniques he had taught many times, everything repeated really.

Until he reached a surprisingly special easel.

There was no one standing behind it and, when the Alpha got around to have a look, he was amazed by the art. It was a collage painting and as soon as he laid his eyes on it, he recognized the muse.

The work was finished and perfect. There were the prettiest pair of blue eyes painted all over the canvas.

Each pair was presented in different angles, and apparently the artist had been trying to change the technique and the brushes each time, but still, something was the same there.

No matter how much the student had been playing with the colours and the little stars or glittery dots over the lids of the eyes, they did nothing to the emptiness in them.

Empty, exhausted and sad.

They were the eyes of that Omega that Harry couldn’t stop thinking about.

Yes, it was so strange, as they had never spoken and the Omega probably didn’t even know he existed, but yet again, there was something that drew Harry close. Something that banged at his chest and woke his Alpha up with a low growl.

“Anything to correct, Mr Styles?” Someone spoke behind him.

Harry turned to find the boy who accompanies Louis everywhere, Zayn.

So, he was the student who had brushed the pretty blue eyes in that canvas. Is he his boyfriend? Niall said he might be.

“Nothing to correct. Was just admiring your talent.” Harry responded and tried to make himself stand taller.

“My talent or my muse?” Zayn replied cheekily.

“I wouldn’t know who your muse is.”

“I bet you do.”

They stayed like that for a short while, no one of them talking or walking their own way until Zayn spoke.

“Look, I saw you staring at him the other day. I didn’t know who you were but asked someone who knew someone who knew Niall and they told me you were the famous artist who conducts different seminars and takes part in our exhibits.”

“Okay, two questions.”

“Go on.”

Now they were talking with some kind of indifference that made it clear how hard they were trying to intimidate the other. Harry taking the lead.

“First, why not go ask Niall straight away?” Harry cocked one eyebrow noticing something change in the Beta’s features in the mention of his brother.

“I have got my own reasons,” Zayn said, but dropped his eyes, not watching at the Alpha anymore. “Next?”

“Well, not to be that kind of person, but around here people pretty much know me for some reason or another, and I have not had the chance to meet you before in classes...”

“Louis and I are new here. Uni and city.”

Okay so maybe this was the reason Harry had never seen them around before and why Niall didn’t know them well, as he had said.

“Okay, then. Great work, amazing talent.” Harry said and attempted at giving a small smile, already walking away.

“I don’t trust the people around him,” Zayn said making the Alpha stop in his tracks.

“I don’t understand.”

“Yes, you do. I don’t trust people with him.” He echoed. “Don’t even try to do anything Alpha-y. You will regret it.”

“Have a nice day, Zayn. Keep up the good work.” Harry turned to go not waiting for Zayn to say anything else.

Walking from one student to another, he tried to stay professional with his critiques and advice, but the conversation he had with Zayn, always waiting in the back of his mind, torturing him into overthinking.

So, basically, what he learned was that there was a huge possibility of Zayn being Louis’ boyfriend, but the unusual in all that was that Harry didn’t bother.

It was not in his nature to disrespect people or step on them, but his Alpha kept growling possessively every time he thought of the Omega, so there was not much he could do to ignore that.

He had yet to meet him, and a huge smile stretched his lips when, moments later, he noticed the boy with his brother, just lingering at the corner of the room, chatting.

He took some steps in their way but stopped when some scent made contact with his nose.  
It was sweet and almost instantly filled his lungs and head, fogging all his senses.

Unable to keep his Alpha under control, he let out a low snarl that thanks to all noise in the room, wasn’t caught by anyone.

The Alpha watched ahead and the beautiful form of Louis laughing at whatever Niall had been saying, was the only thing his eyes focused on.

It was obvious that the aroma of fresh fruits and roses belonged to Louis. That sweet lovely creature.

Not missing any more time, he walked until he reached them and tried to keep his hands to himself. The need to touch the art that was Louis kept wilding his inner Alpha even more.

Judging by the boy’s body language, he was affected just as much as Harry was. And it was not helping his case. At all.

“Good day, boys!” The Alpha saluted, the voice raspy and sharp.

Louis turned his head to completely face him.

The painter was amazed by the boy’s beauty. His thin lips shining and bright pink, cheeks coloured a light rosy shade, and the eyebrows seemed like they were painted with the Rigger Brush he usually used for painting details and just the prettiest things on the canvas, that needed the most of the attention.

His body, hair, everything in him was just perfect. But the eyes, the Sapphire blues were the reason that Harry’s last few paintings had become bluer. Every shade of blue really.

But at the end of the day, the painting was just a painting, but Louis’ eyes hid a whole world behind them. They were never shiny, never happy; when the boy was smiling or laughing, it never reached his eyes. They were either empty or stormy.

Harry had inspected them only twice, but it was enough for a painter to tell what that colour expressed, what the colour wanted.

“Hello, brother,” Niall replied happily. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think Ni?”

Harry was breathing through his mouth, but it was pointless, as Louis’ scent had captured his senses already.

“Inspecting, of course.” The Omega replied jokingly. “Well, let me introduce you guys. Harry, this is Louis, my friend.” He said and touched his friend’s shoulder, making him twitch. “And Louis, this is my brother, Harry.” He awkwardly ended, still not sure how to act around Louis in such situations.

Harry, narrowed his eyes at the Omega, watching him carefully. He was blind, now it was pretty obvious, but yet Harry felt like he was being watched by the boy.

“It is so nice meeting you, Louis.” He said and beat the urge to touch the boy’s hand.

“You too.” the Omega replied slowly. Nostrils flaring and cheeks blushing.

“Well, are you having fun, then?”

“Yes...” Niall answered just as Louis said a loud “No.”

“What? Lou, you are not having fun here with me?” Niall acted offended adding a loud gasp just for good measure.

Louis smiled brightly at his friend, patting his hand. “No, you are really fun Niall, it is just... You are tied here with me, and I can’t really understand what is happening around, so...”

“Hey, now, I am not tied here with you, okay? If I wanted, I could have gone the moment we got here. I wouldn’t have asked you to accompany me.”

Harry had never felt prouder of his brother. Hearing Louis say aloud what he thinks of himself, made the Alpha in him growl and claw at his chest.

“Okay, Niall, we get it, you are an angel...” The Alpha decided to lighten the mood, but that earned him a kick at his shin. And a smile from the blue-eyed boy. “Now, Louis, would you like to have a tour?”

“Oh... Umm, I fact... It is not like, I can admire the art or anything...”

“That’s why I am offering. I will help you admire art.”

* * *

“So, Louis where do you want to start?”

Niall had left them alone, going his own way.

It had been a while and Harry and Louis had not said a single word yet when there was so much Harry wanted to talk about. To ask the Omega about. To know him better.

“Um... Can I just stay here?”

The Alpha turned to look at him, with his eyebrows pulled together.

“Don’t you want to go there?”

Yes, Louis wanted to go there.

There were days that he wished he had his eyesight.

He wanted to go and have a look at what his best friend had been showing off all weekend about. He wanted to walk in between canvas and brushes and gaze all the art covering the room. The paint, the colours.

He couldn’t tell the colours. In his mind, all of them were black.

Louis had black eyes, he wore black, the sky was black, the trees, his cup of tea, his skin... everything.

He did want to go there. But, he couldn’t. Has been a burden since birth, he was sure of it. So, while growing up he had decided to avoid that as best as possible.

Do not be a burden.

“Uh, it is okay. You can go do your thing. I am fine here. Will just wait for Zayn.”

Harry being an Alpha had it easy to catch that little change in the Omega’s face and his scent, but he didn’t say anything about it. Baby steps.

“But I have nothing else to do. We can stay here together if that's okay with you?” he spoke calmly, wanting to assure the boy that the choice was his.

“Look, thank you, but it is not like I need looking after. I am capable of finding my way and being safe. Please, don’t stay...”

“Omega, hey, deep breaths. Calm down, it is okay.”

Louis’ cheeks were bright pink while his eyes became cloudier, sadder and it was a real agony for the Alpha to witness. Mostly because of their nature. They never wanted to see an Omega suffer or cry and do nothing about it when they did have the power to help. But there also was another small reason in there. Harry didn’t want to think too much about it.

Louis dropped his head and inhaled deeply.

"I don’t want people to look after me. I am big enough to take care of myself.”

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. It was not every day he met someone so weak, yet so strong.

“Louis, look, it is true that I know nothing about you, and maybe my intentions came across wrong. I am sorry. I just wanted to present to you some really good works. Making you feel incapable of doing so yourself, was not my intention at all. I am really sorry!”

The Omega dropped his head and tried calming himself down. The topic had always bothered him.

People always saw him as weak because of his second gender or weak because of his blindness.

“It is okay. I overreacted.” He whispered.

“No, you have every right to speak your mind when you feel like people are not respecting you. It is just not right to keep your guards up every moment, like, you should be able to live your life peacefully, without people judging or mocking.”

“Um... It’s whatever. I am used to it now.” Louis whispered, a small smile on his lips.

“You shouldn’t be. You really shouldn’t be...”

Harry stretched his had forward. Wanting to touch the delicate hand, to run his fingers over his pale, soft skin, but swiftly pulled it back. He had no right in doing so. The boy was not his Omega. Also, ‘Do Not Touch the Art’ and all that.

“How old are you, Louis?” The Alpha asked and rested his back against the nearest wall, just next to the pretty boy.

“I... twenty. And you?” He was nervous, Harry could tell. His pretty hands were shaking where he was holding on his Adidas backpack straps.

“Twenty-five.”

“Oh! Aren’t you a bit young to be a professor?” Louis asked curiously, but seemingly thought better about it and quickly added, “Sorry, don’t want to sound... like, you can be really good at what you do. I swear I am not judging... just, I think you are young...” He lowered his head when his words started creating a mess of sentences. His cheeks painted bright red and the pretty eyes shut close. “Sorry.”

Harry felt a really nice kind of warmth envelope his chest at the view. The boy was so innocent and adorable. The Alpha could not take his eyes away from him.

“You are right, love. I am way too young to be a professor, but in fact, I am not a proper one.” Harry spoke amusedly.

“You are not?”

“Nope.”

“But Niall told me that...”

“I come here pretty often. Or better say, they request me here. Your emm... boyfriend told me that you are new in the city, so I don’t expect you to know anything about that.”

Louis turned his head in the direction of Harry’s voice as fast as he could.

“Huh? What boyfriend?”

“The art student, Zed? Z...”

“Oh, Zayn?” Louis asked with one eyebrow raised amusedly.

“Yes. Him.” Harry crossed his arms at the chest and turned his body fully towards the petite Omega.

“But he is not my boyfriend. He is my best mate. People usually confuse us for a couple because they see us everywhere together, but that doesn’t have to do anything.” Louis hurried to explain as if he had something to prove.

Guards up again. Just like the seashells, with the pretty, protective, hard layers of the shell.

Harry’s green eyes for some reason or another warmed up at the cute reaction and the confession.

“Of course, it doesn’t, Louis. And you don’t have to give me or anyone else any explanation – it was wrong of me to assume that you guys were more than friends.” He watched the small smile of appreciation the Omega was giving him. “It is just, that he is so protective of you and kind of, tries to put you inside a circle so, no one should step inside it.”

Louis’ smile grew.

“Yes, that’s Zayn you are describing. He does that often. Has done it since we were babies. The nice beta he is.”

“So, you two have grown up together?”

Harry was genuinely interested in knowing more about that boy, whatever he was comfortable to share with the Alpha.

“Um, yes we have. Not here.” So, he was not comfortable enough to share. “When we were around six years old, one of the mates we met at the park one day, started calling me names because I stepped on his toy, accidentally. He pulled my ear, and I remember I started crying and tried to fight back. Then Zayn, oh my perfect friend, came and pulled him away from me and called him a 'chicken for talking like that and touching an Omega who was sad and didn’t want to'. I remember, he held me until I calmed down and then slept over to be sure I wouldn’t cry at night. He was only six...”

Harry listened and tried to understand the reason for the sudden anger that filled his mind.

It was possessive, violent.

_The boxing gloves were calling his name._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Say Hello To Me: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/writer_an/) 🌻🌻  
[Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
Make sure to read all my works: 
> 
> "[_**Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[_**Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[_**Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[_**Against The World ⚔️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520371/chapters/48702164)"


	3. I Would!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry for taking this late to update.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and please, excuse any mistake you may find.
> 
> Lot's of love  
Xx

The Alpha’s eyes were glued to a point on the yellow wall, while he jumped the rope. He had been doing that for twelve minutes, and his muscles were screaming.

He loved pain, though.

Rope jumping had always been his least favourite exercise to do, but it helped him best with the coordination while in the ring, and it was something he definitely needed.

“You should take a break, Haz. My head is hurting just by looking at you forcing yourself like that.” Liam said from where he was lying face-first on the floor. Both Alphas had been practising together for hours, and they had reached their limit forty minutes ago, but Harry’s emotions were pushing him further.

“I’m... fine.” The other Alpha replied through his clenched teeth.

“No, you are not. Can you stop and talk, please?” Liam extended his arms, succeeding in blocking the rope in his fisted hand.

Harry huffed and also lied down on the cold tiled floor.

“What is this Omega doing to you, mate? You are acting like you are having the first fight as a married couple.”

“Fuck... I know.” Harry kept breathing hard. “We don’t even know each other, and this pretty boy is already playing with my head.”

“Harry...” Liam started but got interrupted in seconds.

“I know, Liam. Don’t start, okay?”

“You just need a reminder, I think, Haz. This is exactly how you were acting when...”

A loud noise echoed when Harry’s fist hit the hard floor. “I know, okay?” He shouted.

Liam huffed and went to take some ice for the annoyingly angry Alpha. After he got some and wrapped the cubes together in a thin piece of cloth, he sat beside his friend, helping him keep the ice against the hurt knuckles.

“I am sorry, I know I am acting like a child, but I just can’t get his eyes off my mind, and it is something that hasn't happened to me since... Isaac.” Harry murmured while rubbing the bridge of his nose with the undamaged hand.

“It has been four years, mate, you should let this go, already.”

Liam patted his best friend’s knee when he noticed the green eyes filling up.

“I know. I have!”

“No, Harry, accept it. You have not, at least not fully. You should start living your life, and your life does not consist of one-night stands and cigarettes. You need and deserve to come home to warm hugs, cuddles and love.”

Harry didn’t say anything to that. He had thought about it countless times. Sleeping in a cold bed with no one to tangle legs with or no hair in the mouth when waking up was something that he missed terribly, but didn’t want to do it with someone new.

That was also the reason he didn’t want to keep thinking about them pretty blue eyes because he knew what came next, and he didn’t want it to come.

“Hey, let’s visit Niall at uni tomorrow. I am really curious to meet Louis.” Liam said enthusiastically.

“No.”

“Harry, you have to let me...”

“Liam, no,” Harry warned.

“I promise I won’t say or do anything. Promise.”

“Of course, you won’t, I would kill you.”

“Protective over him, already?”

“Not like that. He is just too sweet and shy for hooligans like you to go and burst his bubble on my watch.”

“Harry?”

The front door was slammed close loudly.

“We are here, Niall.”

The Omega entered Harry’s spacious room and started laughing when he saw both Alphas sweaty and face-first on the floor.

“Big bad Alphas, both of you. Can’t even handle a bit of exercising.” He said and plopped down in the middle of the boys.

“Shut it, you silly brother,” Harry grumbled not wanting to raise his head.

“Niall, can we visit you tomorrow at the university?”

“Liam, you shut it too.”

“Why? Are you planning something or what?” Niall cocked one eyebrow at Liam.

“What? No. Why would you think that?”

Okay, he may not be the best actor, but Niall was good at scanning people’s faces.

Liam wanted to do something for his best friend. He had seen Harry hurt more often than not, and hooking up with strangers had turned into a habit. A habit Liam was sure that Harry didn’t even enjoy. It is just to help him forget about the emptiness in his life, for a short while.

He had to start somewhere. And meeting that Louis guy would be the first step.

“When you guys want to visit me, you just show up. But now you are asking politely, and you don’t do that with me.” Niall narrowed his eyes turning his head to look at both Alphas.

“Hey, now... We are polite and respectful to you. You just ignore it and decide to be a little shit.” Harry said with his face still buried at the crook of his elbow.

“Anyway... back to my question.”

Harry moved to sit down; his face showing anger, sadness and a mix of other emotions. “My dearest friend here wants for me to find an Omega.” He growled.

“What?” Niall asked confusedly.

Yes, he also did want for his brother to love someone and be loved in return as watching him suffer for years had come to an unbearable point, but it was said so easily. As if the solution had been there all the time and they just had ignored it.

Furthermore, his brother’s face didn’t show any sign of contentment.

“Not just any Omega.” Liam fired back, he also copied Harry’s stance; sitting down properly. "The Omega you keep thinking and talking about all the time, even though you don't know anything else other than his name or the obvious fact that he is blind."

“Liam!”

“Louis?”

“Perfect,” Harry shouted and placed both hands flat on the ground to support himself. He wanted to go and stop talking about that topic.

“No no, you are not going anywhere,” Niall said to his brother. “Louis?”

“Niall, leave this alone, okay? Liam, stop with it.”

“No, I won’t leave this alone, because I am your brother.” Niall was serious now, and there were rare occasions when his eyes turned clear blue like that.

“What do you want from me? Both of you, what?” Crossing the room, Harry started gathering the brushes and the few painting rollers. Busying himself, he didn’t have to look any of the boys in the eyes.

“Haz, we want for you to be happy, okay? We all miss Isaac and I can’t even imagine how much you might miss him, but buddy, you do more than that. You keep living and doing things with the idea of him. He wouldn’t want you like this, I am sure of this. Unhappy, lonely and refusing to meet any Omega.” Liam was talking his heart out. He knew how hard Isaac’s death had hit his friend, but he wouldn’t leave it alone. He would push him until a new love would fill the emptiness in his life and heart.

Harry didn’t say anything. He kept collecting his painting tools, not making eyes contact with Liam.

“Liam is right, Hazza, but not Louis. Liam, not Louis.” Niall argued.

“What? Niall, I thought you were on my side.”

“I am, okay? I want my brother to be happy and loved, but Louis is special.” Niall shook his head fast when Liam wanted to interrupt. “Don’t get me wrong, Harry is my blood and soul, would never put someone else before him, but Louis is not as independent and easygoing as Isaac was, or loud as me... I once heard Zayn call him ‘flower’ to annoy him,” Harry stopped what he was doing and glared at Niall. Damn Zayn. “And come to think of it, he really is a flower. He needs lots of attention and care and treatment."

“I understand, okay? But it is not something you just choose for yourself. He is already chosen by Harry’s Alpha, even why he doesn’t want to accept it...” Liam reasoned.

“Both of you, shut the hell up,” Harry growled. “Stop talking like I am not in the room and stop making plans. Isaac is and will always be my angel, new love or not. He was my first love, he was my spouse, and you can’t expect for me to just fall out of love with him, because he doesn’t live anymore, Liam. And Louis’ blindness doesn’t have anything to do with his personality, Niall. Everyone needs attention and care. If he was my Omega, I would give that to him okay? I would give all the time of the world to him. He would never be a burden, and I would learn to adjust. But he is not my Omega and not for the reasons you think.”

The Alpha dropped the brushes on the floor, where they originally were scattered, and grabbed his boxing gloves, slamming the door closed behind him.


	4. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves,
> 
> Hope you enjoy the 4th chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Xx

…

“It has been a while, baby, no?” Harry rubbed at his teary eyes; a small smile playing on his lips. “I have missed you so much.” The grass was cold where he was sitting, the sun was also hiding under a big cloud, not helping his shivering skin. “Look, I brought you fresh flowers.” He put their ends inside the stony vase next to him. “I know how much you like flowers. Used to fill our home to the brim with plants you didn’t even know how to take care of.” Harry laughed, remembering all the arguments that the dying plants started in between them.

“I still go to our old place... can’t continue living there alone, though. You already know that... but you know what? Now there lives a small family. The couple seems quite young, and they have a one-year-old daughter.” A huge smile appeared on his chapped lips when remembering the cute little girl who touched everything she could find, just so she could walk securely, without falling.

“We have made good friends so fast, and I am so happy that our house is never happiness less. Two moved out three moved in."

Harry spoke and spoke about the young family that lived at their old place and the cute baby and his new ideas on painting. But his speech stuck in his throat when the image of the pretty blue eyes painting, started dancing in his mind.

What had he done? How would he explain it to Isaac? They had an agreement to never leave important things unsaid or to have secrets the other didn’t know about.

“... I argued with Li and Niall a couple days ago... and – I haven’t met any of them since.”

The sun had gone for good, apparently, as there was not a single ray shining through the heavy clouded sky to him. It was the cold morning of a gloomy Thursday and Harry stayed seated cross-legged on the ground, heavy-hearted, in the middle of the graveyard talking Isaac, the man he had missed the most lately.

“I don’t know how it works, to be honest...” A dry laugh escaped his mouth, “Maybe you are all the time with me and know everything that happens around, or maybe you know nothing and wait for me to explain, as we used to do... but... they are acting stupid; Liam and Niall, I mean.”

_How does he say this?_

“There’s this kid, Omega... Niall’s friend... and I know nothing about him, just as he knows nothing about me- we are practically two strangers and my dear friend thinks he is my... s-soulmate... but that’s stupid right?” Harry laughed it off. His heart was beating furiously. “That’s so stupid, the Omega can’t even see me for fuck’s sake.”

He regretted the words the second they left his mouth, and he immediately stopped talking; froze. His eyes wide and head tilted upwards.  
He had never thought before what his mouth said. He had never thought of Louis as someone who couldn’t see him, never, so why did he say it?  
Why did he defend the Omega in front of his friends, days ago, but yet insulted him in front of Isaac’s grave?

“No, no I didn’t mean that... Of course, I didn’t mean that... He is sweet and sad and … he can’t see, but it means nothing... his eyes are so expressive and sad. It means nothing; why did I say that?”

He was making a huge mess of himself, so he stopped talking, stood on shaky legs, and said his final words to Isaac.

“I am sorry, I am making no sense. These days everything is playing with my head making a mess out of my thoughts. Anyways, I have to go. Promise not to take so long to come visit you again. I love you.”

* * *

Making his way toward the entrance of the university building, Harry could barely keep his Alpha in check. What he had said earlier that day about Louis was bugging him nonstop. He hadn’t meant it; had never thought about it.

And then it felt so important to go meet the petite, sad-eyed Omega and make sure to be polite.

Maybe he was selfish, doing all that just so he could relax his mind, but he didn’t care.

Thinking about it, maybe the boy had had a lot of hate throughout his life, for something he didn’t choose himself. Something that was served for him, whether he liked or not.

“Fuck,” Harry growled lowly while climbing the stairs two at a time. “What the hell is happening with me?”

Truth be told, he was determined to talk to the Omega, but he didn’t even know where or when to find him, let alone start the conversation. So, he decided it was best if he went to the artsy part of the building and wait for Niall. During that time, he would find a way to approach Louis.

Fate didn’t give him any time, though, as just as the man walked inside the room, the sweetest smell hit his nose making him whip around to find the source of it. He was sure he knew where it came from, but still, he couldn’t help his heart’s beating speed increase.

At the furthest corner of the room, sat down on the marble floor, on top of his backpack, was the boy who hadn’t left his mind all those days. The saddest pair of blue eyes were staring blankly at the nearest wall, while the art students around him rushed up and down, gathering tools, painting cheeks; hands, sketching bits; picking up pencils; only him, the quietest Omega, stayed put, not moving, not talking.

It felt like he was intentionally letting his scent mix with the others, letting his mind be quiet in the room filled with panicked ones, letting his eyes rest staring at the plain wall; trying to be invisible.

It was all it took for Harry’s Alpha to growl and grow restless, the things that had slipped his mouth earlier that day eating at him. He took big steps in the boy’s direction and watched in interest the moment his scent reached the Omega’s nose. His head titled a bit upwards and the eyes moved from where they were stuck, turning in his direction. For a fraction of a second, Harry felt as if Louis was looking at him, really looking at him, and that made him miss a step and lose his balance, but he regained it and walked until he was hovering over the boy.

There the scent was sweeter, thicker, and he loved it. He tried not to close his eyes and enjoy it, tried not to get attached, but it was difficult.

“Um... hello?” The Omega asked curiously; eyebrows frowning. Harry was sure he knew the presence.

“Hi, Louis. May I sit?”

The boy scooted over as a sign of invitation for the man to sit next to him.  
Harry smiled in satisfaction.

“How are you, Louis?”

“Uhh… okay, fine. You?” Louis spoke with his head lowered as if he was inspecting his own hands. But Harry then noticed a small painting brush, the boy was playing with.

“Yeah, me too. A gloomy day, lots of things to do, but fine. Fine.” Harry placed one hand at the woody handle of the brush and gently tugged. “Do you know what this brush is called?” He asked.

“This one?” Louis gestured at it.

“Yes, that one.”

“No, I don’t know.” Louis mumbled and run his thumb across the fluffy hair of the brush.”

“It is the Filbert paintbrush, that one.”

“Filbert? I like it, it is fluffy.” The Omega brushed it against his cheek, making Harry smile big.

“Yes, it is. It is one of my favourite brushes to use.”

“Why?”

“Because, it helps to blend the paint, which is really important.”

“Blend the paint? How?”

Harry knew things like that would happen. Like, situations where Louis would ask for him to explain something and he wouldn’t know how, but he was willing to try.

“Want me to show you how?”

“I don’t think there would be a proper way how you would show me.” Louis whispered. His sapphire blues so sad.

Harry leaned in the boy’s direction. “Wanna bet?”


	5. Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello babies,
> 
> I hope you are doing good.
> 
> So, here is the new chapter. Sorry for taking this long and I am sure there are loads of mistakes in there. Please let me know and I will fix them.
> 
> So, WALLS 🥰  
Which of the songs is your favourite?  
Please keep streaming.
> 
> Also Hazza's birthday 😍🍉🥝  
Happy birthday to our pretty boy. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
This is the hardest fic to write out of them all. Your comments make it all worth it.
> 
> Xx

It was quieter where they were. One of the painting rooms that only Harry and five other students seemed to use. 

It was more of a ‘thinking’ room and there was another student at the other side of it, completely uninterested in anything else except for his canvas. 

“Um, I don’t think I am doing it right... right?” 

Louis’ expression was all cute, head tilted slightly back, facing up at the Alpha, from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. 

His eyes were as expressionless as ever, blue dots in the ocean, but his lips were showing a small smile and it was a sign of hope for Harry. 

“Nope, you are doing perfect. Keep going.” 

The Alpha had been showing Louis how to blend the paint earlier, using the Filbert paintbrush. Since he would have a lot of difficulties using it on Canvas or paper, Harry thought about demonstrating it on skin. Squeezing a bit of blue paint on his thin arm and handing the brush to the Omega, he kept explaining while holding the end on the tool lightly, just to help Louis loosen up his grip and work easily. 

The boy had stopped the process several times wanting to touch the paint on his arm, and it was then that Harry understood a bit of how It worked with the boy. He had to touch things to understand how they worked; the explanatory words meant nothing to him. Just like a baby would do; touch and lick everything, to try and understand what they were. 

Louis touched the paint when it was a bump of cream until it became a second skin on his arm. What he didn’t know was that it looked beautiful on him. It kind of gave his lifeless eyes a beautiful shade of glittery blue. 

Then it was Harry’s turn to get painted. He handed Louis the things and stayed waiting patiently while the boy first touched and rolled the painting tube in his hands, and then uncapping it to squeeze a bit out of it. 

“But... okay, where is your arm?” He said jokingly, trying to mask the real truth of him not knowing that Harry had been holding his arm just under Louis’ working hands the whole time. 

“Oops, sorry I forgot you had to use that.” Harry laughed, moving his arm just slightly up to make contact with Louis’ hands and give him a sign that it was Harry’s fault for ‘forgetting’ to keep his arm where he wanted it. The fact that it had been there from the beginning was useless information. 

He Omega wrapped on of his hand around the Alpha’s wrist, while the other squeezed a bit too much paint on it. 

“Is... is that enough?” He asked and tilted his hand back to face up at the man once again. Harry had the urge to lean down and kiss his pretty cheekbones. 

“Okay, it is the right amount.” No, it wasn’t. “Now, do you need help with the brush?” 

“No... Wait, I will try to do it myself.” The Omega said, much more relaxed and comfortable. 

He delicately took the brush in his hands and started stroking over the skin, completely missing the paint the first time. 

“Try to press down a bit, you are tickling me...” Harry smiled, looking at the delicate fingers that were touching his arm. He felt hypnotized. 

Louis chuckled a bit and sat a bit straight, seemingly wanting to concentrate more on what he was doing. 

His small tongue was poking out at the side on his mouth, and Harry was losing it. The boy was so precious, so delicate and pure. 

The Alpha felt his heart beating fast like it hadn’t for a while, and the butterflies started moving in his tummy. He had thought those were dead already, so why were they flying around again? 

The soft-touch that replaced that of the brush in his arm was what pulled him out of his head. Louis was running a finger over the irregular form of the paint to know if it had changed its form at all. His finger got coloured too in the process, but Harry didn’t say anything, loving the green pigment covering the boy’s fingers. He knew since the beginning that they would end in a huge mess of colours, but he didn’t care. 

“You have still a lot to do,” Harry said and watched as Louis concentrated more on the job he was given. 

“I always have a lot to do...” Louis said it casually and in a low voice, but it stung Harry. He had thought about it, like how difficult everything was to Louis, even the easiest of things. Maybe he would have to do twice what everyone else had done, to arrive where they were. 

“And yet here you are, perfect in everything you do.” Harry sounded more serious than he intended. 

“... you don’t know that...” The Omega was hoping not to be heard, and for the conversation to be left at that, but it didn’t. 

Harry gently took the brush off his hands and placed it on the floor, next to the painting tube, then placed a finger under the Omega’s chin and raised it slightly for their faces to be at the same level. 

It was obvious that Louis was startled at the change of situation, but he stayed put, anyway, repeating himself that ‘being a good Omega, brought no harm your way’. 

“There a lot of things I don’t know about you, that’s true. I don’t know about your life, I don’t know what is your favourite song and I don’t know what or who took the shine of your eyes. But I want to, though. I am sure that growing up has been difficult for you, and I bet it still keeps being difficult. Let me be your friend, Louis. Don’t be scared of the dark; don't be scared of me...” 

“Umm...” Louis gently moved his head to the side, making the Alpha's hand fall down to his lap and blindly patted around himself until he found one strap of his backpack. Carefully getting to his feet, Louis gave the Alpha a forced smile. “Sorry, I have to go.” He mumbled and disappeared out of the door.

* * *

“What the hell! You never listen to me, Louis. Never.” Zayn paced the room while Louis hugged his knees on the sofa. The two forgotten cups of tea still steaming on the coffee table. 

“It is not my fault...” Louis whispered. 

“You should learn to say ‘no’. ‘No, I don’t want you to teach me how the blending works!’, ‘No, I don’t want to come anywhere with you!’.” 

“Zayn, that’s rude. He hasn’t done or said anything bad to me, how can I ...” 

“So, you will be waiting until he does?” 

“You shouldn’t say this, we don’t know him...” 

“This is exactly why I want you away from him.” 

“Can you, please, let me finish for once?” 

“Louis!” Zayn sat next to his friend and placed a hand over his, rubbing his knuckles. “You are a good Omega, Lou. You would never harm anyone. But he is an Alpha and older than both of us; obviously much more experienced as well. How can I let you get in his clutches, baby Lou?” 

“I know, but Zayn I am not a baby.” Louis murmured. All he had to say five seconds earlier was all forgotten. 

“No, you are not, but you had to up and leave or you would have fainted there; don’t forget that.” 

“It doesn’t mean anything. I was not feeling well... or... or it had something to d-do with the aroma th-that...” 

“His smell?” 

“Ugh, I don’t know Zayn, okay? I don’t know.” 

“Okay, okay. Netflix and tea?” 

Louis laughed hugging his friend. 

“Okay.”


	6. A Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
How are you all doing?
> 
> I am not feeling that good, so I guess this is all I can do for this chapter. Sorry.
> 
> Here's the new chapter.  
Hope you love it!
> 
> Take care!  
Xx

Louis hated being blind.  
Even though he knew it was not his fault, he still kind of felt responsible for it.

First thing, his day never started well. Usually having to wake up from the same nightmare that has been chasing him since he was born or crushing against someone's chest while walking to university.

Of course, some people apologized profoundly even when it was not their fault, but there were also times that the other person would shout and curse at him.

One morning, Louis’ front was painted with coffee after he tripped over something on the pavement, causing him to fall and someone else to stumble and spill a whole cup of hot coffee over him.

He stopped thinking about those moments when something else came in his mind.  
It was Friday and that specific morning something strange happened.

Louis had woken up kind of happy.

He knew from the books and films how sighted people described their happy mornings. They used poetic lines like: “the golden sun rays, peaking from behind the heavy curtains, started playing on his face, causing him to open his eyes...” but no. That was not his scenario.

He did open his eyes, but not that needed them open anyway. Since he had woken up earlier than usual, he took his sweet time in having a shower, carefully shaving his mostly hairless legs, then styling his hair in a quiff the best he could and wearing his favourite pair of clothes: black skinnies and a whatever colour hoodie; logo-less.

He checked if everything he needed for the day was inside his bag, and when all seemed to be done, he counted his steps to the kitchen.

Louis could hear the water running from the kitchen.

Having Zayn’s routine memorised perfectly, he knew his friend would be joining him in less than ten minutes. So, the Omega started preparing two cups of tea and some biscuits. Neither of them liked to eat anything in the morning.

As he sat down with his hands wrapped around the hot ceramic, Louis thought about what had brought his happiness that morning.

Maybe it was not even happiness. Maybe it was just a normal feeling that Louis had never felt before, but everyone else had.

Who knows?

What he knew for sure was that the previous night he couldn’t stop thinking about Harry.

He shouldn’t! He knows he shouldn’t, but the ways the Alpha found to explain Louis things that he couldn't understand, was something that none else had done. Not Zayn. Not even his family.

He was not mad about it, and he was not comparing them, but just it mesmerised him how easy it was for a blind boy to understand some painting techniques, just by someone showing them how to do what. Not just telling.

He was deep thinking when Zayn’s voice came from next to him. “Lou? What is going on inside that little head of yours, huh?”

“Oh, good morning Zayn. Didn’t hear you walk in.”

“Not only that but didn’t hear me call your name as well.” His friend joked.

“Just... there is this exam today. I am hopeless...”

“Nah, you’re not. I know you will do amazing.”

They chatted for a bit while drinking their teas, and twenty or so minutes later they were out of the building, commuting to uni.

*******

The day went by quickly and Louis was thankful it was one of those days when he had to wait for Zayn only half an hour, so he chose their usual spot outside to sit; on the grass under a willow tree.

It was maybe five minutes later when he caught a whiff of oranges and burning woods and something else Louis couldn’t tell. Has been trying to find it, several times, but no, just oranges and burning woods for now.

It was Harry.

The omega didn’t know if he was nearing him or if he hadn’t even seen him at all, but the smell was so inviting that he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It was so nice yet so dangerous.

“Hello, Louis.”

The deep voice.

It was the beautiful deep voice that Louis had been secretly thinking about.

“Louis?” The voice came again a bit confused.

_Shit! I probably was gawking at nothing with my mouth open like an idiot. Stupid Louis!_

“Hey...” he murmured, lowering his head. Eyes fixed on his lap.

“Um, am I disturbing you?” The Alpha’s voice again sounded a bit unsure. _Great Louis!_

“No no, please, sit. I’m sorry. I was lost in my, umm... head.” Louis rumbled.

The Alpha sat way to close to him, and Louis’ head started swimming in the perfect aroma that was circling him.

“It’s okay, we all have our moments.” Harry couldn’t stop staring at the pretty boy. He was mesmerized by the shyness and the beauty of him. “How are you?”

“Um, good... yeah, I am good.” Louis barely raised his voice enough to be heard clearly.

“Why are you this nervous around me, Omega?” Harry asked, but he was not teasing, nor was he mocking; Louis could tell, he was only curious.

The Omega didn't know how to answer that, because he didn’t even have an answer.

“I don’t know.” He whispered. “I just... can’t get the words out of my mouth. Usually, they just stick in my throat.”

“But you have them in your mind, no?” Harry asked and turned fully to sit cross-legged in front of Louis. Knees touching. "Maybe, it sounds a bit ridiculous, but I just want to make sure I am not being an asshole who keeps trying to talk to you when you don’t want to...”

“No, Harry... I swear they are in my head. Sometimes I keep thinking how to reply or what to say, but...” He was whispering the whole time. “Maybe blindness is not the only disability I have.” He chuckled humourlessly.

“Hey, don’t say that.” The Alpha placed a heavy hand on Louis’ arm. He didn’t grab it or squeeze or anything. He just rested it there. “Don’t you joke about that. I told you, we all have our things to deal with.” He then smiled and cocked his head to the side in a teasing manner, “Also, haven’t you heard the way I drag the words for years? I am just lucky none has fallen asleep on me trying to explain something.”

Louis waited for a second with his lips pressed tight not to grin until he was sure that Harry was joking and then threw his head back and laughed. The sun rays were crushing straight to his face; cheekbones pink and lips shiny. Harry was in awe.

He wanted to bring his hand up and trace the pretty face with his fingers. He would be nothing but gentle and caring. He would run his fingers through the feathery hair, would wrap his arms around the curvy waist, would place small kisses all over his lids and eyelashes and the cute crinkles. The Omega was a vision.

“Sorry for laughing.” Came a small voice and Harry had been staring for too long. Louis had called his name and had probably assumed that the Alpha was mad at him for laughing.

“No, it’s okay, just got distracted,” Harry spoke.

“Um, so I haven’t met Niall in a while. Oh, that rhymes.” He added softly, content at what he had done. “Is everything alright?” Louis asked and his face changed a bit. He was smiley and much more comfortable. His hands were not twisting in his lap anymore. He had them picking at the strands of grass as if he were counting them in his head.

“He is getting better now, but food poisoning was causing him to vomit all day and hardly eat anything or sleep for that matter.”

“Oh, I didn’t know... I will give him a call, later...”

Harry though earnestly interrupted him, “You can come to visit him if you want? I can give you a ride back home, later.”

“Umm, I don’t know... I am waiting for Zayn now, but...” Louis was thinking about it. He would like to go, but he knew Zayn wouldn’t like it.

“You can call him and... oh, never mind, he is coming this way,” Harry spoke, and his voice changed almost instantly. Also, his scent got prominent, and maybe it was only his Alpha, trying to lead, as per usual.

“Lou?” Zayn saluted and bent down to kiss his friend’s forehead; just under Harry’s nose. “Professor Styles.” He then said in the painter’s direction nodding. Zayn’s eyes were getting darker the longer he stared at him.

“How was the day Zaynie?” Louis asked his friend.

“Good, love. How was yours?”

“Same. Look, I was talking to Harry and did you know Niall is sick?”

Zayn’s eyebrows raised and he turned his head to look at the Alpha in worry. “Really?”

Harry nodded wordlessly.

“I want to visit him. Harry offered to give me a ride back, so it should be okay.”

“Okay,” Zayn said.

Harry wanted to say something about Louis seeming as if he was asking his mother to go visit his friend but kept his mouth shut.

“Okay?” The Omega was a bit taken aback by how easy it was to convince Zayn that time.

“I will come too.” He added. _Ah, well, of course!_

“Harry?” Louis wanted to know if the Alpha was okay with it, as they were going to his house and he needed to be okay with it first.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.”

**P.s: I am attaching the link for the video of the DSOM's last chapter, for anyone who missed it.**  
**Thank you!**

[ **VIDEO.** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZLzzW-HeUdg)


	7. Adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update. This fic is getting a bit difficult to write for some reason.  
Thank you for being patient and supporting me after each chapter on all my books.
> 
> So, this one is Louis' point of view, and it is freaking hell to write.  
I have never met any blind person before, even why I would love too, so I am not sure how certain things work, but I am not trying to get any deeper.  
Fun fact: I have actually googled if using the term 'blind' is offensive because I was not sure. Apparently, it is not 
> 
> Anyways, This fic is based on Louis and Harry's relationship, so we will work with that.
> 
> Thank you for your support.
> 
> I freaking love you!  
XX

Louis’ POV

Louis would like to describe how beautiful the alpha’s house was, but you couldn’t do it, because of obvious reasons.

What he could say for sure, though, was that the smell that enveloped his senses, as soon as they entered the front door, was heavenly.

Not knowing what to compare it with, he only could label it as “dreamy”.

It smelt as if they were walking straight through a garden with rose beds on each side of the path, while the wind brought the aroma of orange trees to mix with the sweet one of the flowers.

He caught himself taking a deep breath in and close his eyes.

Since the smell was so luscious and inviting, he would have loved to see how the house itself looked, just to complete the whole dream in his head, but seeing that it was not possible, he had to work with what he was given.

The little Omega, seemingly, had been staying in the Alpha’s way, clumsily, for too long, because he jumped when a heavy but soft hand touched him on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Harry whispered in his ear from behind him. “Not comfortable?”

_Stupid, stupid blind Louis!_

“No, no, I am okay... sorry...” he mumbled and stepped to the side not wanting to block anyone’s way.

Harry didn’t walk past him, though. He used the hand resting on the boy’s shoulder to gently make him walk alongside him. He understood it was unfamiliar territory for Louis, and he would never want for the boy to trip on the furniture and get hurt.

_Where was Zayn?_

As if reading his mind, Harry leaned down and answered his unasked question, “He is still fumbling with his fancy boots. Lots of laces in those.”

Louis chuckled and walked a few steps further, not really knowing where they were going, but enjoying the lead.

Talking quietly again, Harry leaned down to his ear, “I will call Niall now. Hope he is around here, the mischievous little brother.”

Then louder, he called the boy’s name.

Louis was so glad the man warned him because often he got frightened when people shouted anywhere near him. Probably, that was the reason he had done it, in the first place.

_So considerate!_

From his left came Niall’s muffled voice.

“Yes?”

Louis also felt his best friend’s presence.

“Took you long enough. He could have killed me, already.” He said cheekily, earning himself a pinch on his soft cheek.

The cracking of a door opening sounded from the same direction Niall’s voice had come.

“Louis? Zayn?” The Omega asked a bit confused and lost no time in hugging Louis tight.

“Hey, Niall,” the boy hugged back, chuckling when his friend rubbed his face in his neck. “Harry told me you have been vomiting all over the place.”

He let him go, after pinching his cheek, just as Zayn had done before, and they heard Harry’s smugly, ‘he has’.

“Nah, you should learn not to trust my brother. He is the biggest liar on this entire planet.”

Louis didn’t think so, but he nodded, anyway.

“Um... How are you?” It was Zayn who spoke.

“I am well now. Thanks.” Niall answered and then grabbed Louis’ hand, “You made me so happy for stopping by. I haven’t met normal people in a week.”

“Hey, now!” Harry said from a bit further from them.

“Let’s have a cuppa,” Niall said and led Louis to the living room area by his hand.

To say it was all awkward, was an understatement.

* * *

Half an hour later, after Harry placed hot cups of tea in front of them, the heavy silence got kind of ridiculous.

Zayn was sitting next to him, on the couch, without a care in the world, while Louis kept fidgeting now and then.

Five more minutes and the Omega was ready to find an excuse for them to leave, but before he had the chance to do so, the front door closed loudly, and an unfamiliar scent filled the room.

“Do we have guests over?” Came an Alpha’s voice, that Louis had never heard before.

“You are finally home, huh?” Niall asked playfully. “Yes, we have guests over.”

Louis felt the new presence in the room, but he didn’t have time to concentrate on the new scent or voice, because Zayn slightly jumped where he was sitting, causing Louis’ tea to spill all over his front.

“Liam?” Zayn said in awe; oblivious of Louis’ condition.

The Omega stayed unmoving, with his head low; embarrassed. A pair of piercing eyes were burning his skin.

“Zayn?” The Alpha spoke, and his voice expressed some kind of emotion.

Then Louis felt movements, heard greetings and light claps while they hugged. He had no idea how both men knew each other, but he didn't want to hear the story. He wanted more than ever to leave from there.

"You guys know each other?" Was Niall that asked them, getting a short 'yeah' from Liam as a reply.

Louis was growing uncomfortable. The sleeve and the front of his shirt were soaking wet, and he was sure that some of the tea had made it on his jeans as well.

He could feel his face showing every sign of embarrassment possible, and he had to find a way to go; hide.

"Oh, yes, sorry," Said Zayn, and bent to take Louis' hand in his, "Liam, this is Louis; my best mate." Louis smiled in Liam's general direction. "Lou, this is Liam. We first met in a gallery, years ago, when he thought he liked painting but lost touch when we moved, and, yeah..." Zayn said.

Louis nodded and rose to his feet, stretching his hand for Liam to shake.

The grip was soft, and his hand warm.

"So, you are Louis!" He said, and before Louis could ask how did he know him, the Alpha added, "Niall has mentioned you a couple of times. Nice to meet you!"

"Um, nice to meet you too," Louis mumbled. His shirt was sticking to his torso, and he hated it.

Harry, who hadn’t talked for a while, cleared his throat and went to stay next to Louis. “Since you guys have a lot to catch up on, I will show Louis around.”

The Omega had noticed how harry always used words like: ‘see’ or ‘show’ as if he could do those, and he was glad he did it. It made Louis feel good when he didn’t struggle to find relatable or ‘special’ verbs just for him.

The Alpha put his hand on his lower back and gently guided him towards somewhere.

“I don’t want you to get sick, you need to change your clothes.” He whispered and stopped walking when Louis did.

The Omega was looking at him with a face that showed surprise.

“You noticed?” He whispered as if he was sharing a secret.

Harry smiled at the soft boy, “Yes, I did, and I didn’t like it. Your friend should be more careful. I didn’t point it out, just not to embarrass you further, even though you had no reason to.”

Louis couldn’t help the slight smile himself. The perfect pink lips looked so good when he smiled, and his pretty eyes crinkled, giving them life.

Harry shook his head slightly and walked them down the hallway until they were in front of his bedroom door.

“So, are you okay to come to my bedroom, and I will give you some clothes? Or you can wait here until I find them and then change in the bathroom?” The Alpha said before he opened the door to his giant room.

“Uh, no, it’s okay. Also, you promised to show me around, so why not start here?” He reminded teasingly, making the Alpha turn to him with his eyebrows furrowed.

“If using those terms makes you uncomfortable...”

Louis rushed to put his hand on the Alpha’s arm reassuringly, but it softly landed on his stomach instead, and Louis took it back fast, dropping his head, “No, I don’t mind. I hate when people try to make me feel comfy all the time. It is what it is.”

“Okay, um... Give me two minutes to find something for you to wear.”

While the Alpha rummaged through his clothes, Louis walked a few steps with his hands stretched out in front of him.

The first thing that caught his attention was Harry’s powerful smell mixed with that of paints.

“Do you paint here?” Louis asked when Harry approached him, placing some soft clothes on his hands.

“Most of the time I paint in here, yes. This room is spacious, and I like to be surrounded by, you know, my stuff.” Louis nodded, and Harry didn’t know what to say more. “So, I think the hoodie will fit you fine, but the joggers may need a bit of rolling up at the bottom.”

“It’s fine. Thank you.” Louis stayed for a bit with the clothes in his hands, and then asked, “So, where should I… um...”

“Oh, yes, sorry. There is the attached bathroom that you can use, let me...” Harry didn’t finish the sentence, he just took the Omega’s hand in his, and gently tugged him, until they reached the white wooden door. “Here!”

“Thank you.”

Louis, after entering the room stretched his hands again, making sure that the surrounding place was safe to move, without stumbling and hurting himself, and then did quick work with changing his clothes.

He folded his own neatly and took some seconds to breathe in the scent coming from the soft fabric of the shirt. He then carefully opened the door of the bathroom, and the real, fresh scent hit his face, remembering him who he was there with.

* * *

Harry’s POV.

After Louis entered the room, Harry could barely keep his Alpha under control. The sweet scent filled the space around him almost immediately. He wished he could somehow bottle that aroma, and spill it all over his pillows, for a nice and dreamless sleep.

Wearing the Alpha’s hoodie, Louis looked adorable. The cute sweater paws and the joggers rolled up carelessly at the bottom, made him seem younger than he was.

Harry had the urge to hug and kiss him. He had the urge to spend hours every day just to see him smile and give a bit of life to the blue eyes he adored so much.

Harry took some steps, and just as he reached the boy, his eyes caught the picture on the wall. The one he had seen millions of times, and even why valuable, it had turned into a kind of, decoration.

Isaac and him!

Harry stayed where he was and dropped his hands.

Back at it again, then!


	8. The dancing Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves,
> 
> So, here is the new chapter!  
Hope you love it.  
Sorry for any mistakes here and there.
> 
> Surprise: There is a new ficcccccccc... Yeyyyy, have a look if you want.  
Linked at the end- notes.  
Please have a look at the end of the chapter as well, there is an important announcement I want you to read.  
Your opinion is really important to me.
> 
> P.s: Next is "Forgive My Sins" ;)
> 
> Enjoy it.  
XX

Harry didn’t know what to do. He wanted the Omega to stay there, with him; in his room, but the memories wouldn’t leave him alone.

The picture had been staring right back at hm for the past minutes, while Louis kept playing with the hem of the sweater awkwardly.

“Um... I guess I have to...” The omega pointed in the general direction of the door wanting to get out already. In his brain, he was a burden who made every situation awkward and would be best if he was on his own.

Other than that, they were there to visit Niall, not stay in an intimidating Alpha’s room.

“No, sorry, I was lost in my mind. Please, sit.” Harry took the delicate hand on his bigger one, not thinking twice and gently pulled the Omega toward the window where the settee he liked do much, was. “I want to show you the painting I have been working on.” He said when Louis sat down, and went to pick up the painting.

It was not a big canvas; proudly staying on the wooden drawing stand opposite Louis. The Alpha had a fairly big room, the walls all plain except for the three big canvases and the picture.

“I am not sure how you plan on showing me something, but okay.” Louis said jokingly and that time Harry didn’t stress over it. Needless to say, he loved it when the boy sassed him.

“Trust me, I will find a way. I always, do.”

The Alpha set next to the Omega with the painting in his lap.

“So, this one is unfinished, but has taken me a lot of time and is giving me a hard time as well.” Harry chuckled and touched the back of Louis’ hand, whispering, “Can I?”

Louis’ looked a bit taken aback by how close the seemed to be with each other. The woody scent of the man came so strong, filling his senses and making him lightheaded.

Anyway, he nodded his head and shivered when the big hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling forward and making his fingers touch the smooth texture of the canvas.

Without asking permission, as he always did, Louis ran his hand all over the material, feeling how the paint made the fabric smooth and nice to touch. While the plain white parts of it were a bit rough.

Harry looked with a small smile making his eyes shine.

“Practicing what I have taught you, no?” He said.

“Oh, trust me, this is the only method I know since I was a baby.” He laughed when the Alpha sighed in defeat. “Now, weren’t you going to show me something?”

“Yes.” Harry felt almost hypnotised by the Omega’s laugh. “So, what colour do you think dominates the canvas?”

“Red.” Louis answered without thinking about it first.

“Red?” The painter laughed. “Why red?”

“I don’t know, it is the first colour name that came to my mind.”

“Well, it is blue.”

“Well, I can’t know it.”

“Well, you are quite a minx when you want to be.”

“Well, what can I say.”

“Okay, okay, you won’t let me win, I get that.” Harry chuckled. “So, I have painted a boy dancing in the dark, illumined by the moon only.”

Harry took Louis’ hand in his again and taped on his pointer finger until the Omega took the hind and extended it.

Running it over a small art of the canvas, the Alpha started talking lower, “Here is the boy. He has both hands up, in the air and the head thrown back.”

“Maybe he is possessed?” Louis said and Harry couldn’t hold his loud laugh; making the boy jump.

“He is not possessed, Louis, he is free.”

“Well, same thing. Not possessed by a soul, but the idea of freedom has possessed his soul.”

Harry stared at Louis in wonder. How could he do that? How could he be so smart and funny and adorable, all at the same time?

“When you put it like that, yes. Maybe he is possessed by freedom.”

“The idea of freedom.” Louis corrected while touching the canvas. “There is no freedom, no. Maybe- and that’s a big maybe- only the birds may be free…”

Harry knew what he meant, but having the Omega talk like that, made him want to hear more. “Why so sceptic? The birds can fly, we cannot.”

“Well, being able to fly doesn’t mean you are free. It’s like, the birds saying that you are free because you can paint and they cannot.” Louis explained, not missing a beat.

It was as if he had been thinking about it before.

“You are right. That’s a big maybe.” Harry whispered; too close to the boy’s ear, making him shiver for the second time that day.

“Um... O-okay, what next? Where is the moon?”

Harry took Louis’ hand again and moved it so his finger would be just over the part on the canvas, where the moon was painted, in bright white. “Here Is the moon.” Then he slid it down smoothly, “Shining down on the boy.”

“It sounds... artistic,” Louis mumbled, not knowing how to say that he wished he could see just to admire it.

Harry smiled and put the painting back on its place.

“Do you only paint for a living?” Louis asked out of nowhere when Harry sat again, next to him, happy that the Omega wanted to know more about him.

“Well, I do a lot of things, but painting pays the bills.” He didn’t want to say that painting paid way more than his monthly bills.

“Really? What else do you do?” Louis asked, unable to hide the curiosity.

“I am a boxing trainer.” Harry amusedly looked at the Omega’s shocked face. Well, he got that a lot when people found out he practised boxing. “I also, write songs here and there...”

“What?” Louis moved back and blankly stared behind the Alpha’s head. “How is it possible?”

Harry laughed when the boys’ eyes widened comically. “What?”

“How can all these nice jobs be available for one person only?” He felt like it didn’t make sense; it sounded better in his head.

“Well, anyone could work for them, and let me tell you, they are not as nice as they sound. Just trending at the moment, I guess.” Then Harry decided to ask, “Is one of those what you would want to do in the future?”

“Not, particularly, no. Just they sound so nice and artsy.”

“You could do one of those as a side job, who knows.”

“Are you kidding me?” Louis laughed.

“What?”

“Well, I don’t have the skills for writing, nor do I have the eyes for painting.” He chuckled, “Not mentioning, I hate violence, for the boxing part, so...”

“Now, are you kidding me?” Harry asked seriously.

Louis didn’t say anything, but the Alpha didn’t let it slide.

“I have told you countless times, Louis, I hate it when Omegas- you put yourself down. You could do whatever you want. Have you ever tried writing before?”

Louis shook his head, indicating that he hadn’t.

“For me, it started three years ago, so I wasn’t born with it. Discovered it later than I would expect. Boxing is just a hobby. Like I could do, yoga, cooking or swimming instead, but I chose boxing for some reason.” Harry’s voice had gone soft. “Painting is the one that had always been with me from a very young age.”

He was talking about his hobbies/jobs as if he was talking about people. But all he wanted to do was get his point across.

“What I am saying is that you could anything, Louis. Of course, the eyes would help, but your willpower, mind and heart are what comes first when it comes to doing something good for yourself.”

Louis got such words from a few people in his life, but he never thought he would get them from Harry, an Alpha he knew nothing about- older, intimidating. An Alpha.

“Okay, but no boxing.” Louis smiled sweetly and Harry’s fast-beating heart made a happy jump. He loved whenever the lifeless eyes of the boy glowed when smiling.

“No violence, you said it yourself.”

“Uh, just out of curiosity, can I sometimes listen to one of your songs?”

“Of course. Even though I am pretty sure you may have listened to some of them already...”

“What? Which one?”

“’ Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran, ‘Juice’ by Lizzo, ‘Rolling in the deep”, “Two ghosts” ... yeah.”

Louis’ mouth was hanging wide open and his eyebrows lifted, making his face even more adorable. Not knowing that was even possible, Harry felt the urge to lean forward and place a small kiss on the boy’s cheek.

“You have written those?”

“I can show you the original papers...”

“I don’t think that would work.” Louis laughed when the Alpha said it. He liked how he seemed to forget about Louis’ disability.

“I can call Adele or Ed Sheeran now and...”

“Oh, no, please, don’t do it.” Louis' hands were moving toward Harry, wanting to know if the Alpha was really holding his phone in his hands. Finding nothing, he let his hands rest on top of the Alphas. Apparently, he hadn’t thought much about it, because otherwise, he wouldn’t have done it.

“Are you a fan?”

“Embarrassingly so.”

They both laughed at that, but a quiet knock on the door made the laughing die down. Louis withdrew his hands fast.

It was Niall.

“Hey, having fun without me?”

“How could we?” Louis joked.

“Wanna join baby bro?” Harry teased him, but Niall didn’t refuse. He went and sat on the floor, resting his back and head against Louis’ legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Come Say Hello: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/anita_zenelaj/) 🌻🌻  
[Tumblr 💙💚](http://louisismuqueen.tumblr.com/)  
Make sure to read: 
> 
> "[_**Forgive My Sins 💕🐾**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954813?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[_**Different Side Of Mine ⚜️**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973893?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[_**Masterpiece 🎨🚬**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134327?view_full_work=true)" 
> 
> "[_**Serendipity**_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055575/chapters/60685399)"


End file.
